


Meet the New Super Kon-el

by Gamer_a



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Family, Fluff, Love, fun times, mothers, nerd talk, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_a/pseuds/Gamer_a
Summary: So life can't get any weirder than being Supergirl, married to one of the most controversial CEO's in the country, having a sister who works in a secret government agency with you, and all of the rest of your family and friends working along side you in said government agency right?Then you stumble in creepy warehouse #5 and find your son? How the hell are you going to tell your wife.Yup, life just got way more weirder.





	1. The Boy in the Pod

It was just another normal day for Kara Danvers. Well, as normal as it could be for the resident National City alien superhero. Currently she was suited up as her alter ego going through creepy warehouse of the month #5, flanked by her sister Alex and a squad of DEO agents.   
Nothing says sisterly bonding like going through a scary warehouse. Well, not so scary with guns and heat vision.

“See anything Supergirl?” Alex question through her comms.

“No nothing yet.”

“Our intel says that Cadmus was using this place for months. It's been pulling massive amount of energy from the power grid as well, there has to be something here.”

“Well I'm not seeing anything may- Wait I can't see the other side of that wall over there I think it's lined with led.”

“Do you see a way in?”

“Wait.” Then, Kara zaps a spot on the wall with her heat vision. Causing sparks to go flying from a hidden security panel on the wall. A loud beep then goes off and a part of the wall moves back revealing a darkened room. Alex looks to Kara for the all clear and she nods her head for the team to make their approach. 

“Throw some light.” Alex hollers and the agents ignite their rifle lights. And the abandoned lab comes into view. 

“What is this place?”

“I don't know Supergirl, but I have a bad feeling. Keep your guard up and stay close.” 

As they progressed through the seemingly growing lab a faint green light started to one into view. 

“Super-”

“Oh my Rao.” Kara looked as a deer in headlights. Seemingly stuck in place with her mouth trying to form words but seemingly failing. This quickly causing concern in the older Davers who rushed over to her sister trying to shock her out of her daze.

“Supergirl what's wrong?” Her lips move making her seemingly look more like a fish. She finally starts to move her hand pointing towards the faint light.

“Supergirl, I don't understand what's wrong.” Seriously Kara was going to give her a heart attack one of these days. It’s like she’s trying to kill her. Suddenly as if she's woken up from a nightmare Kara grabs Alex’s arm and all but drags her towards the light. 

“Supergirl wait, can you, ugh.. dammit slow down I'm not as fast as your Kryptonian ass. Could you ju- My God.”

“Holy shit!” One of the agents shouts. Seemingly making what they're seeing more real. Because this can't be real. There is no way a person floating in a tube filled with a glowing green liquid. A man no, scratch that a boy-teenager. Naked all but save a piece of fabric covering the place where the sun doesn't shine. With tubes poking out of his arms and legs, one noticeably coming out of the base of his skull. That had to hurt. Most of his face hidden with a breathing mask of sorts. His pompadour length hair floating, covering part of his eyes. He’s just there. In a pod, surrounded by traps and boxes. Forgotten.

“Is he alive Supergirl?”

“Yes, I mean I-I hear his heart beating.”

“Do you know what he’s floating in.” 

“I..um think he is in some sort of stasis pod.”

“Stasis pod?”

“Back on Krypton when some of the warriors were injured they would put them in stasis. Sort of like an induced coma, but it would heal them at an exponential rate. Sometimes they were used for Galaxy transfers keeping the crew youthful and healthy while years past. But, this seems to be less advanced the back on Krypton. I don't remember there being any liquid in them when Non was injured. Or the tubes so I'm guessing this was made on earth. But-”

Kara slowly approached the tank slowly reaching out to touch the glass separating her from the floating boy. 

“Aaaghh!” Kara hisses quickly pulling her hand away from the glass as if being burned.

“What’s wrong?”

“There is kryptonite in the water. It's not enough to harm me fatally, but it doesn't feel to pleasant.”

“Why keep him floating in it though.” Alex questioned, trying to make some sense of a boy floating in a pod. The idea of another possible Kryptonian is already making her freak out.

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“Supergirl are you sure there are no other Kryptonians other than you and Superman.” Alex questioned even though she knew the answer.

“No, we are the sole survivors. Though if he is Kryptonian the Kryptonite makes sense. It's probably keeping him in a coma like state somehow. Though it should have killed him by the amount of time I think he's been in here.” Questioningly she says. In the faint light she stares up at the teen. Something like this should have killed anyone with even a shred of Kryptonian DNA.

“Perhaps the lighting in the tank is acting like a sun lamp restoring him enough to keep his body unharmed but exhausting it into a coma. But the question is who is he?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Alright everyone fan out in groups of two into the lab find me anything that might help this kid. I'll lead with Supergirl to find anyway to observe the state that he’s in.”

A series of “Yes, Ma’ma” was shouted out along with the sound of boots starting to head out and explore the rest of the lab. Waiting until the other agents were out of earshot, Alex moved closer to her sister who seemed lost in staring at the figure in the glass.

“Who the hell is this Kar.” Alex hissed out. 

“I-I don't know Alex.” Kara stuttered. She really was capturing the essence of a fish.

“Well stop standing there and impersonating a fish and help me find some clue as to who this is. Or anything about him.” 

Kara final closes her mouth and moves to aid her sister in moving various tarps and boxes around the pod. Finding what looks like the controls to the stasis tank Kara moves closer to it. After moving one of the heavier boxes with ease for Alex they finally get a clear look at the control panel. Revealing the boys vitals and a name plate on top.

“Kon-El?” Kara says questioningly after reading the name on the panel.

“But I though?”

“Yeah I don't know.”

“Let's just look through the rest of what here ok?” Kara nods wordlessly as Alex begins to look through the various application on the panel. Opening the photos the logged file is labeled development and growth, shooting a plethora of photos across the screen. Clicking on the first one shows a photo of a fetus in the glass pod. The top labeled experiment 13. Continuing photos showing the progressive growth of the boy until his present age. After rifling through the photos Alex moves on to the application labeled notes. Though this file is not as full as the first having only what seems like few and sporadic inputs.

Log #1 

Experiment 13 successful created. Heartbeat stable. Oxygen intake normal. Brain function normal. Growth rate normal. Thirteen making better progress than one through six already. If stable for next twenty-four hours will surpass viability of eight. Will monitor vitals hourly.

Log #2 

Thirteen surpasses forty-eight hour mark. Making it farther than ten. All vitals normal no abnormalities present.

Log #3

Thirteen passes one week mark making it on par with twelve. Deterioration to be expected within twelve hours as of the results of twelve. Current vitals and brain function normal. Growth rate slightly more exponential than that of twelves. 

Log #4

Thirteen has passed the week make. All vitals and brain function normal. Due to exponential growth rate of subject current biological age one and a half rather than the expected one. 

Log #5 

Passing the two month mark thirteen has now reached the biological age of four. All vital and brain function normal. Growth rate does not seem to have grown in rate, recalculation evaluates subject will reach the age of fifteen at approximately 6 month mark. Downloading of outside information beginning today.

Log #6 

6 month mark reached. Slight growth in aging rate subject is approximately fifteen and a half. Introducing aging stabilizer today expected rate of aging after to be slightly slower than that of the average human. Approximation not known due to various changes in subjects growth. All vitals and brain function normal.

Log #7

One hour after introduction of age stabilizer vitals crashed. Subject thirteen has failed.

“This was marked six months ago. It doesn't make any sense you can hear is heartbeat right?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anyway for a Kryptonian to regenerate after dying?”

“I don't think so…. Let's see if there's anything else here.”

Backing out of the application Alex moved on to the last file marked DNA. Opening it revealed the diagram and notes pretending to Kon-el’s genetic make up. 

“What is he?” Kara questioned.

“Look for yourself because there is no way I'm reading this right.”

Reading the file revealed that Kon-el was created in the pod having never been born to any mother. The tube connected to his skull downloaded an artificial life the details of which were not revealed in the file. Though the most concerning thing shown was Kon-el’s genetic makeup. A mixture of Superman and Luthor DNA. The bold haunting words stating “subject created with female Luthor DNA changing process to now contain non-artificial XX chromosome. Acquired through females saliva.”

“Alex.” Kara hissed. This can't be what she's thinking right. There is no possible way. No. Alex is going to scroll down and it will all make sense. And then she scrolls down. There as clear as day in big bold letters. The word that make her feel more scared that any giant green monster. “Sample acquired unknowingly from females drinking glass. Female: Lena Lutessa Luthor.”

“Lena.” Kara stated before promptly passing out.


	2. Moving Foreward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner, but stuff came up. With school coming up in a few weeks it doesn't look like my schedule is going to get any lighter so I've decided that I will be doing weekly updates on Tuesdays. If my schedule permits I might be able to get two out every once and a while, as a nice surprise? Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's more of a filler to set up how most of the characters will feel about what's in store for the new Super.

“Supergirl. Supergirl wake up.” Someone was poking Kara trying to rise her from her sleep. She swatted at them wanting just five more minutes to curl up against her wife. Her wife Lena. Wait. Lena. LENA!

“LENA!” Kara shot up from the floor. Looking towards the stasis pod that contained her- her son?

“Supergirl calm down.” Alex said putting a hand on her sister trying and failing to get her to calm down. God she was strong.

“I called J’onn and the team they are on there way here now. When they get here we are going to figure out what is going on until then can you please keep calm.”

“Ye-yeah I think I-um can do that.” Well, that was unconvincing. 

“Let's just go sit down for a minute. Somewhere preferably not on the floor.”

Wordlessly Kara raises from the floor never letting go of Alex’s arm. Walking over to the lab chairs Kara plops down in the first one she reaches. Her eyes never leaving the Kryptonian floating in the stasis pod. Noticing this Alex moves in front of Kara’s line of sight.

“What are you-”

“You need to calm down looking over there is not going to help that. Alright, look let's just talk about anything to keep your mind off for it ok? We need Supergirl in case anything happens.”

“Yeah yeah I- it's just, but how?”

Alex shoots her a look. But before she can tell Kara to shut it J’onn and the rest of the team show up. 

“Agent Danvers who is this?”

“That is what I think is the newest edition to the House of El.” J’onn shoots her a questioning look. Psychically asking her if it's true. She nods in their silent communication.

“Supergirl do you have any idea how this happened.”

“I-I uh….oh Rao.” Kara stutters looking hopelessly through Alex trying to see the boy in the pod.

“Sir, I don't believe he is a product of Supergirl’s DNA. From what we dug up so far it seems more likely he is the son of Superman.” Alex paused after taking over from Kara. Sending her a supportive look and not taking her eyes off of her as she caught J’onn up. Hopefully keeping her calm. She really didn't need to have her sister freak out more than she was freaking out.

“And who?” 

“I-um it appears he is the son of Lena Luthor.” Alex says unsure of herself. Honestly she can’t believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. This is seriously fucking with her mind.

“Lena Luthor.” J’onn says testing the words out on his tongue. Even though he shows no change in demeanor outwardly. Alex can sense that he is freaking out as much as she and Kara are right now. 

Lena Luthor, wife to her little sister. The woman who she now considered a pseudo sister. Who built custom tech to make sure she and Kara were safer when out on missions. She just had family dinner with last night with her. They had wine and joked about the little odd things Kara does when she thinks no one is looking. Lena and Maggie had even teamed up later that night declaring war on the Danvers sisters over scrabble.

This really took the cake in all of the things she's seen over the years. Looking over to the pod that contained her…..nephew? 

“What are we going to do with him?” Alex asked. Someone had to have a protocol to handle situations like this in the DEO right? She seriously was going to freak out soon if she doesn't get some sort of direction on how to handle this, and Kara hasn't even attempted to move off the stool she's sitting on. There's no look of awareness on her face as she just stares longingly at nothing. 

“Does Supergirl have any idea of how this came about?” J’onn questions. Knowing that she and Lena are married but looking for some sort of answer. Because if any chance the youngest Luthor had anything to do with this Kara would be well aware.

“Um.” Kara mumbles snapping somewhat out of her daze. 

“Supergirl any ideas?” J’onn states again.

“I've uh-um never hear anything about this from Le-Ms.Luthor. But-uh from what me and Alex found it um-seems this uh being, person was created without her knowledge. In one of the files it stated that her DNA was taken from a saliva sample off of a drinking glass. I um- sir this is just a lot to take in.” Kara’s looks like she's just been flashed in an alley. Honestly how do you handle the news that there is not only a new member of the House of El, but that they are somehow the son of your wife. Also somehow grown in a lab under CADMUS. Life really can't get any weirder for her. 

“Well we can't just leave him here. So, Agent Danvers any ideas on how to move him.”

“Sir, I don't believe we can move the stasis pod he is in due to the apparatuses it's attached to. I think in order to take him into the DEO we need to free him from the pod he is in.”

“And how do we go about that Agent?”

“I don't know. But I believe that panel should be able to release him. I think we should get Winn down here to figure out the rest of it.”

“Alright then tell him to head down here when you get to HQ I don't want anyone to report this over comms for precautions. Now Agent Danvers will you please escort Supergirl off the premises on your way out.”

“WHAT!” Kara shouts. “I’m not leaving until I know that Kon-el is safe. He is a member of my family no matter how he entered it. I cannot leave him. I just I-can’t.” She said defeated. She can't fail him like Kal. She has to help him somehow even if it's just freeing him for his capsule. That's her son. Her family. Sensing this J’onn gave her a solemn look. He understood her pain of being one of the last of her kind. And of her feeling towards a possible new member of her race. But this was not the time to let feelings in the way.

“Supergirl I understand you reservations for wanting to stay. But, this is a delicate matter and we can't let feelings get in the way of helping this young man. That's why Agent Danvers will be escorting you. Go back to HQ and write up a report of everything you saw and go home. I don't need you not being capable of fulfilling your duties. We can handle this. As soon as we have a solution we’ll call you back. And once we figure out everything about this place and only then will we be releasing Kon-el.”

“But you can't just leave him in there!”

“I understand how you feel, truly I do. But what if freeing him causes more harm than good, or what if it harms us. We truly don't have any proper way to go about this so letting emotions get in the way will help nothing in this situation.”

“Kara, come on.” Alex says tugging at her sister's arm. 

“Just don't don't hurt him.” Kara begs before following in line with her sister. They head off into the nearest DEO truck and leave the warehouse.

The ride over is tense. Kara’s bent over in her seat with her head in her hands. The thought of why replaying in her head a thousand times over. While Alex tries to comfort her, but her hands hold stiff on Kara. How do you comfort your sister when she finds out she's no longer only one of two left of her race? Or that somehow this new person is supposedly her wife's son? Is she now an aunt? The thoughts are swirling in her head making her comforting just add to Kara’s confusion.

About half way through the ride over Kara finally shows some sign of being conscious before quietly saying,”What am I going to tell Lena?”

“I don't know.” Alex replies snapping herself out of her own question filled daze.

“I-I mean should I tell her? We don't keep secrets from each other. But, maybe I should hold off. I don't want her to freak out. What of she doesn't want anything to do with this. What if he’s not hers? What if we can't get him out of the pod and I get her hopes up. What if she gets mad about this? What-wha.” Kara rambles on about the possibilities.

“Kara, just slow down.” Alex states firmly. An alien with superpowers freaking out in the back of a truck is not a good idea. Even if this really calls for a freak out.

“What if Lena hates me for this?” Kara questions with tears in her eyes. She feel like this is her fault somehow. That Lena wouldn't have been sucked into this confusing mess of a boy growing in a pod, one that probably has superpowers and presents a whole new mess of problems for her.

“Kara she's not going to hate you. The person that did this probably, but not you she wouldn't blame you for this. None of this is your fault. Let's just get back to the DEO and take this one step at time before we tell Lena, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah ok.” Kara says trying to hold back her sobs. Before burying herself in her sister. Holding on to her as if she stops time from moving. Sobbing harder because she's not one of the last anymore and that thought terrifies her. 

When they get back to the DEO Kara has somewhat pulled herself together. Detaching herself from her sister they making it into the main room for debrief. Even though she's no longer crying her eyes are still betray her the rims being bloodshot red. Alex is no better off looking out into space as if there's nothing around them. 

“Hey guy- woah what happened to you two?” Winn questions at their demeanor. His smile quickly turning into a concerned frown.

“Um we found something um-someone really and uh.” Kara stutters off.

“Well who did you find?”

“Um-ah well see… The thing is I-um.”

“What Kara is trying to say is we found a teenaged boy in a stasis pod who seems to be part Superman and Lena Luthor.” Alex cuts Kara off putting it out in the open. Making Winn’s jaw promptly fally to the ground.

“Well um that's new?” Winn tilts his head while trying to process this information.

“Yeah I'm still trying to process this myself. J’onn has a team down there trying to figure out what to do with the kid. But, I want you to head down there, the stasis pod is attached to a panel that you could probably hack. Possibly shed some more light on the situation. One of the agents down in the garage will escort you.”Alex says snapping back into Agent Danvers mode.

“Hacking one stasis pod coming right up.” Winn says before grabbing his laptop and heading down to the garage. 

“Come on let's gets you to the sun beds, I think your going into shock.” Alex says pulling at her sister who hasn't moved an inch since trying to talk to Winn. She slowly follows as Alex pulls at her sleeve slowing getting lost in her thoughts of worry again. 

Once Alex gets her up on the sun bed she takes off her cape. Sitting next to her she pulls her sister into a side hug. She’s just got to focus on helping Kara before she herself can freak out. Because who the hell makes a kid in a pod?

“So what do you think we should do Kar?”

“I don't know.” Kara says lost. 

“Do you think we should bring Superman into this? I mean it does say he is technically his son.”

“Yeah maybe Kal will have an idea how to got about this.” Kara says uncertain. How do you really go about anything like this? So for a moment she just buries herself in her sisters hug. Because Kal will be able to figure this out right?


	3. The boy fell out of a pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay. So I'm not dead! I just wasn't anticipating how busy Junior year was going to be. Like holy shit I haven't had not one weekend to myself and i now have three jobs on top of school. I'm really sorry guys. This chapter has been in the works since August and I finally had the time to sit down and finish it. Though I have great news I got accepted to my first college, in my Junior year!!! And since its Christmas time and made sure this chapter was extra long. 
> 
> I found this great website to help support my writing and if you guys could shoot me over a few bucks I will be able to quit one of my crummy jobs and be able to write more for you guys and gals!!! No pressure though I love you all the same and I appreciate the kudos I have been getting event though haven't been posting. 
> 
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/H2H36LKW
> 
> Thanks a bunches!

“Absolutely not.” Clark snaps.

As soon as Alex had told him about the situation his demeanor turned sour. Barking out that Kon-el was to be left in the stasis pod and that they should even go as far as to turn off the pod. Even with Kara’s pleas to help someone that was now apart of the House of El no matter how they entered it. Even more so that they were genetically related to her wife. But her pleading fell on flat ears. Clark wanted no part of this. His eyes having a slight glow in his rage over what he has been told.

“Clark just, give him a chance.” Kara continued to try to plead on that hope that she might get him to see reason.

“What's wrong with you Kara can't you see how wrong this is.” He said exasperated in his argument. The rage in his eyes slowly smoldering into sadness. “I understand that you want there to be more Kryptonians around to relate to. Truly, I do. But, releasing some half breed out into the world is not the way. You should see that more than most, he was made of your wife’s DNA without her knowledge. You, should be more upset than most.”

“But he’s-”

“I don't care what you think he is. He is our nothing Kara.”

At those words Kara began to crumble. The bright ideas and hopes of seeing her world with a new person seemed harsher. Future days spent guiding Kon-el seemed to have a dark over shadow to them now. Her eyes grew heavy as if she just witness a kitten falling from a tree. Hunch over she began to see the ideas that Clark had. They just didn't feel as warm as the thought of have a new person in her home.

“I think you should go.” Alex snapped. Noticing how her sister started to break over Clark letting her down yet again. 

“No I-.” Clark retorted. Attempting to hold his ground over the harsh glare of the older Danvers sister. But, even his bulletproof proof skin began to feel vulnerable under her raging glare. 

“Go.” And with that the Man of Steel made a quick get away towards the balcony. Stumbling a bit as he began to take off. The human half of the Danvers sister proving to be just as effective as Kryptonite on him. 

As soon as she was sure Clark was out of earshot she turned to Kara. Who was now looking out at nothing, resembling a kicked puppy.

“Kara, I’m sure he didn't mean those things.”

“No no he made it pretty clear on how he felt.” Kara says exasperated running her hands through her blonde locks. “I mean it's not like we're the only to left of or race or anything, or the fact that this kid is somehow related to my wife. And this is supposedly his son he should- he should be willing to do anything for him. I was for him and he wasn't even my son! He's my cousin and I was willing to do this when I was just A CHILD!” She shouts throwing her hands up in defeat. Deflating just as soon as her outburst happened onto a nearby stool. 

“Kara he's not like you. He wasn't raised with Krypton's values he was raised with Earth's. To him this is just a mess that most people would like to just will away on earth. But he'll come around eventually and if not the kid has you.” She takes a deep breath. ”And me.” She states a little unsure of herself. But, nevertheless this is her sister and she will be there for her no matter what she wants to do.

“Alex I can't ask you to-”

“You're not asking. This is family. We’re there for each other no matter what. Kids made in pods included.” She half-laughs pulling Kara into a hug. Comforting her for a moment before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Let's get back to Kon-el and see if J’onn figured anything out yet.”

“Alright.” Kara says now more confident of her feelings on the situation. Alex being the person who always makes her feel sure of herself. “Wanna fly there?” Kara says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You kno-” Kara grabs Alex before she can decline shooting off into the air towards the warehouse. He sister going stiff in her arms because she really hates when Kara takes off without warning. But the snicker racking through Kara's body tell her it's worth suffering through the shock of flying. Pulling her sister out of her post Clark bitchiness melancholy is always worth it.

-

“So I've made some pretty decent progress on the panel.” Winn said with his usual pride of overcoming a new task, sounding like he defeating a long hated bully but, in a game of World of Warcraft. “What you guys found was right, the health monitoring data stored from the pod confirmed that Kon-El was dead. But, somehow he came back to life a month later. Which is confusing? Even more so when it says in the data that he has technically never been living amongst us. Like they never took him out of the pod. Period. So I mean technically I guess he's a fetus? A very genetically modified one but um-yeah.”

“What about his parentage.” Kara asks meekly. Not sure if she's afraid of the answer or the outcome.

“Well it seems like he's Lena’s and Clark’s. I mean he's definitely Clark’s the DNA work up I found shows all the major markers of being Kryptonian. And there no way he could be yours because you obviously don't carry a Y chromosome. Um- wait no that sounded bad um- sorry.”  
He shoots Kara a sympathetic look scratching his head. “But for the X chromosome he's one hundred percent human. And I really seems like he's Lena’s, I mean not unless we get his blood work can we be certain cause you know creepy CADMUS has there ways. Though I did find a interesting way to release him that very much suggest he's Lena’s.”

“Which is what?” Alex clips, very much not the person who wants to listen to the ring around of the story. Honestly for all of Winn’s genius he really lacks in getting to the point.

“Well in the emergency release protocol it says that the handprint of a Luthor would give full access to the pod.” Winn squeaks.

“So I should go get Lena.” Kara states taking a step out to leave.

“WAIT! Wait. We don't need to do that. The algorithm I have running should hack it in about twelve hours. So like there's no need to worry her. Right?” Winn says cocking his head to the side questioningly. Because he's come to care for Lena to as she migrated her way into their little super family. And he really doesn't want to be part of the reason she gets upset over. This. He’s definitely not insecure.

“I think Agent Shott has a point in not bringing Lena into this to soon but, I believe it would be beneficial for her to be here when we take him out of stasis.” J’onn stated.

“Why is that?” Kara asked hesitantly. Even though Lena assists the DEO she knows she's not meant to be out in the field or be included in ongoing investigations. She made sure she wasn't to be involved herself going so far as speaking with J’onn privately on the matter. So sue her she's a little to protective of her wife. A little.

“He has memories. His own thoughts even.”

“How can they even do that?” Alex asked for everyone. Her scientific mind going a thousand different ways. 

“Where the files say they were downloading outside information they really must have meant it. He has memories of his whole life. Places, people, going to school, vacations to him he has lead a full life so far even though he has never left that pod.”

“So why does Lena need to be here?” Kara pushed.

“She's in his memories but, I can't really tell as to how much she's in his life. His memories are in a fog, he is afterall half kryptonian. Though a familiar face should be better than none at all.”

“Then why are we waiting to free him when Lena has to be here anyway.” Kara says slightly annoyed. She could practically feel the because in the room.

“Because I wanted to leave the decision of freeing him up to you Supergirl. Seeing as you're the closest blood relation he has knowing of his existence. One that's willing to even think about him anyway. I won't just accept the initial decision you had on him. This isn't a matter to be taken about lightly, even if he is blood. So go and think it over. The decision to tell Lena is yours and yours alone.”

Kara looked back a J’onn with a variety of emotions on her face. She wants to let Kon-el out but, what would change? She knows she cant think like that. Even if it's daunting and scary. Not wanting things to change would be selfishness of her, this is a person. Whether they were made in a pod or not. 

“Alright then.” Kara stated solemnly as she made a quick turn on her boots. In an instant she was off headed into the nights sky.

“Did she just?” Winn said.

“Yup.” Alex replied.

-

Kara lands on the penthouse balcony with a thunk. Much louder than she usually does but, he she's a little stressed.

Walking inside the home brought on a new wave of emotions for Kara. This really was real. Her and Lena’s place truly was a blend of their two personalities crashing in just the right way. The sharp modern angles were softened with overstuffed furniture. Vibrant paintings scattered the walls bringing in scenes of soft meadows and cities doused in red light. Books were littered in shelving around the fireplace. The place wasn't immaculate with Lena’s paperwork strewn about on the coffee table. Kara no better but hers residing on the kitchen table.

Once in the kitchen Kara looked at the stove for the time. Reading 2:24 in the morning Kara knew her wife was in bed telling her earlier in the night not to wait up. So before going to wake her wife up Kara went into the one place that always helped her sour mood.

The fridge.

Hey sue a girl for stress eating. It's been a long night and there's Ben and Jerry’s Tonight Dough with her name on it. Plus she burns an insane amount of calories flying.

As she's munching down on her treat she tries to come up with a plan on how to tell Lena. Should she just blurt it out? Maybe she should sit her down with a drink. Then again she might not believe it with a drink at almost three in the morning. Maybe she should bake a cake. It doesn't take that long, perks of laser eyes. But how do you fit you have a kid but he's also my cousin’s kid technically and, oh yeah the kid has never left the po-.

“Darling you're thinking too loud.” Lena said surprising Kara. So lost in thought she didn't here her approach. Nor, did she realize she was sitting on the island still in her super suit with a spoon in her mouth and a pint of melting ice cream barely even touched.

“I heard you land and since you didn't come to bed I figured something was up.” Lena stated, looking for more of a reaction from Kara. Usually she likes to poke fun at her chemistry cat t-shirt she likes to sleep in. 

“I-um yeah I had a weird night.” Kara said as she went putting the ice cream down. Which is something she never does.

“Look can we go sit on the couch?” Kara gestured timidly to sit down.

“What's the matter?” Lena questioned concerned once seated.

“I-um I don't really know how to say this.” Kara stuttered.

“Hey.” Lena moved closer to Kara grabbing her hands. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“But this is um like a lot.” She stuttered.

“Kara.”  
“SoIfoundthispodinthewarehousewewerecheckingoutandthereisakidinitandthecomptutersayshe’syours.” Kara blubbers.

“Darling could you say that slower.” She said softly tuking some of Kara’s hair behind her ear to calm her down.

“Um.” Kara huffs frustrated. “So we were investigating a warehouse with a possible connection to CADMUS and there was this secret lab in it. And there I found this kid, in a pod, a stasis pod. And um-well the information the computer panel connected to the old says that he's half-human and Kryptonian. That he was made from a mixture of Kal’s DNA and Luthor DNA…. Um- your DNA.”

“So you're saying.” Lena draws not wanting to assume what Kara is trying to say.

“Yeah.”

“Well that's new.” She says casually. She really should be surprised but, with mother and Lex, the quarterly assassination attempt… Not much phases her anymore.

“Are you going to freak out?” Kara asked surprised by her calmness. She’s freaking out and she’s not the one getting this thrown on them at three in the morning.

“Well.” She lightly laughs. “This is not something I ever though was on mother or Lex’s roster. Though I guess the Luthor’s always need to keep innovating to keep up the shock factor.”

“You're taking this surprisingly... well?” Kara questioned earnestly.

“Well I wouldn't stay well but, more confused? I suppose.”

“Do you want to do something about it or…” Kara left the or in the air. She didn't want to force anything on her wife. If worst came to worse she'd figure something out.

“Well is he out of the pod?”

“Um not right now no, but Winn's working on it he thinks he can have him out in a few hours.” Kara’s crinkle coming out full force when she tried to leave off that she wasn't telling her everything. Lena knew full well that there was an unstated but in there. Instead of forcing it out of Kara she simply just raised an eyebrow. Knowing full well that was the most effective method on her. 

“So there's also a fail safe that Winn found that says a Luthor can let him out.” Kara’s crinkle immediately fading. Though her expression was replaced with worry. Who says they can released their child from a pod with a simple push of a button. 

“So what do you want to do?” Lena questioned after a beat. Kara felt a little stunned she was letting her make the decision. Her wife never truly stopped surprising her. 

“I think we should let him out.” Kara said slowly. Some small part of her felt it might be doing the wrong thing. It's not just something that would change her life but Lena’s to. Just letting him out was a big move towards, something. What she didn't know.

“Alright let's go then.” Lena said softly. Though Kara made no movement towards Lena. She just shifted slightly like she was doing something wrong. “Kara if you don't want to do this we don't have to.”

“No no I want to. I-I just don't want to force you to.” Kara stuttered. The anxiety coming off her in waves. Lena let out a light laugh. Kara still got anxious around her after all these years. She moved over to hold Kara face in her hands. Knowing full well it would help to calm her down.

“It's ok, you know I'm too stubborn to be forced into anything. Take me there so we can meet him, ok?” And with that Kara picked up her wife and flew off into the night sky headed towards the dark warehouse she found Kon-el.

-

“So after I place my hand on the pad it releases him.” Lena pointedly asked Winn.

“Well apparently, though it might sting a little because it takes a blood sample. But, then bing bang boom the pod boy is free.” 

“Alright.” Lena placed her hand on the pad and with a slight hiss the scanner came to life. Lena giving a slight wince when she felt the prick on her palm. After a moment the scanner beeped and the pod began to drain.

After the water drained out it opened with a click dropping an unconscious Kon-El onto the floor. But, before he did Kara caught him. Still wet he started to cough the water from his lungs. Gasping in the air for the first time.

“Hey, hey, hey you're ok. Your free now.” Kara whispered to him as he struggled for his breathe. She could hear his heart in distress from being outside of the pod. 

“Aw God.” He croaked out raising a hand to his eyes to rub the wetness away from them. “Is this what a hangover feels like?. He said blinking his eyes open. “Hey can you-” he cut his words short when his sight came into focus. Taking a hard look at Kara as if he recognized her. Suddenly a sickening scream came from his mouth as he freed himself from Kara’s hold. Grabbing her shoulders he attempted to throw her onto the ground in his weak stated. Though he was no match for the full strength Kryptonian, and Kara grabbed his wrist to stop him from trying to continue to attack. 

Everyone around them fell into shock with the sickening screams that came from the boys mouth. Not understanding why he would have such a reaction to Kara face. His screaming continued while he tried to fight against Kara’s hold. Shock written across her face as she watched the boy failed against her grip. He seem to slow down a minute when he realized he couldn't get out from her. His face held nothing but hate as he looked her down. The green of his eyes turning more red with each passing second.

“YOU!” He screamed. “I WILL KILL YOU.” He said right before he twisted himself out of her grip with a sudden burst of strength. Knocking Supergirl to the ground. Prompting Alex and J’onn to snap out of their shock and begin to move in on the raging boy. Who quickly put the heel of his foot on top if Kara's neck. “MOVE ONE MORE STEP AND I KILL HER RIGHT NOW!” 

Freezing Alex and J’onn right in there tracks. Though they still held their weapons trained on the boy. Even though they knew their weapons held no power standing there while Kara scratched at the boy’s ankle to free herself from his hold. He twisted his foot into her neck causing Kara to wheezed at the growing pressure on her neck. His eyes glowing a cool blue now, misting as if the heat beneath them was about to explode.

“Now I don't know want you th-” Alex started to bark. 

“STOP.” Lena screamed snapping out of her shock. At hearing her the boy seemed to loosen his grip for a second before applying more pressure to Supergirl's neck. As if her voice had some effect on him. Seeing this Lena spoke again at a lower volume trying to calm him down.

“Let her go. Kon-el, let her go.” Lena forced out softly. The boy froze. The rage in his eyes turning to sadness as if he was just a kicked puppy. His blinking picked up trying to hold back tears that welled up in his eyes. 

“No no it's not real.” He started to sob, hard. Stepping off of Supergirl he started to stumble. As Kara started to gasp for air he kept murmuring “no” over and over again. Grabbing at his head as if he were trying to rip the words Lena spoke from his ears. A stark contrast to the rage that was just seen moments ago. Kara attempted to pick herself up though the damage he cause to her was more than she anticipated causing her to fall to her side. The DEO agents slowly started to move towards the boy in order to restrain him. Though he didn't seem to notice them as he grew more frantic, getting seemingly more lost in memories. His knees gave out and the DEO agents made their move to subdue him. He made no attempt to stop them as they force him to the floor. Nor, as they put the Kryptonite cuffs around his wrists or when they hauled him to a standing position. As soon as the cuffs were clicked securely into place though, his sobbing stopped and it was replaced with silence. 

“No.” he said with no emotion his line of sight buried to the ground. When they went to move him the found they couldn't. He was frozen in one spot. Somehow still holding onto his power even with the kryptonite cuffs on. The agents raised there guns getting ready for an attack. Though he made next to no movement when he raised his head. The tension in the air was thick the only thing that could be heard was Supergirl finally struggling to her feet and taking her place to star down the seemingly all powerful boy. Instead of taking the opportunity to attack Kon-El slowly raised his head to look at Kara. 

“You killed her.” He said coldly. Looking over to Lena he spoke again. “And she's standing right there. She’s right there. You killed my mother and now she's standing right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link again:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/H2H36LKW
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys and I might have something out before the beginning of the new year so keep a look out for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is going to be my first long formatted fanfic. I've never actually written anything as long as I hope this to be. Probably in the 60,000-90,000 word range. So I would really appreciate feedback and any tips you guys have. Also I didn't have anyone look over my work so all mistakes are my own. Hope you guys enjoy!!!!


End file.
